Question: To visit his grandmother, Kevin takes a train 8.19 kilometers and a bike 5.03 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 52.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Kevin's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on bike = total distance. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Kevin travels 13.22 kilometers in total.